Different
by i am shinigami
Summary: Liam escaped from the resistance and only reached his early twenties. Living on the streets when he meets Sandoval and co.
1. Default Chapter

Different By: I Am Shinigami  
  
He shivered feeling the cold bite through the layers of his tattered coat. The gray and brown slush filled his ancient black combat boots, the leather and ties had long since been torn but Liam refused to accept more charity. He couldn't get a job either because of the Taelon DNA banks, most jobs required a listed profile and a referral. The clothes he wore now were donations made by Goodwill, the faded black and gray attire accentuated the young man's already intimidating presence and embodied, for all those that saw him, ignorance and hopelessness. After all, hadn't the taelons cured world hunger and brought peace? It was obvious that this boy was below their technologically advanced world, so the general belief was that he didn't belong.  
  
Had they been able to see through the thick cloths wrapped around his palms they would be even more convinced. Therein lay his bane, his personal posion. Kimeran hybrid, enemy of the taelons and hunted by the Liberation as a bargaining tool. He was only a month old and already he had the appearance of a handsome man in his early twenties. Because Jonathon Doors had miscaculated by seperating Siobhan Beckett from Liam a few minutes after she was born, Liam had been unable to age any further. Liam's theory was that his body had grown to accomadate his ancestral memories or that it was an advanced defense mechanism.  
  
Aside from the shaquarava in his palms he was unsure about how his body or blood would be different from normal human pysiology. So he had to hide in the shadows and try to understand why his father Ha'gel would want him to endure this pointless misery. His stomach rumbled and he clenche his fists as he felt a wave of pain go through him, almost like a knife being twisted.  
  
He stumbled and almost fell as he tried to regain his balance, he could feel the familiar thoughts pulsing through his head. Invading, twisting and changing again, as he tripped over the curb and fell unto the deserted street he relived Thanksgiving with his parents. Feeling their warm embrace and tasting the turkey and cranberry sauce. As he lay there contemplating these sensations he realized that he didn't have a family, it was another inherited...he stopped suddenly as he heard a familiar melody. He smiled briefly as he gave the song words, silently repeating them for reassurance. 'O'narr kimera aa'mari s'fei...'  
  
He stopped as he realized that someone was standing in the shadows watching him. He tried to avoid their eyes but found it impossible to move, this was the first time he'd seen his mother since his birth. She didn't seem to recognize him though and pointed her energy rifle at him. He then noticed that she was almost falling over and couldn't hold her gun straight, her arm kept drooping down. As she stepped closer to him he could see the blood that dripped from a gash in her forehead and ran down her face.  
  
He held up his hands in surrender and tried not to think of what both the Taelons and Sandoval would do to him on the mothership. His impassive expression became fearful and he finally managed to tear his eyes from her to stare at the cracks in the sidewalk. Minutes passed and he finally got the courage to look at her once again. To his shock Liam realized she'd passed out and her gun was back in her holster. He couldn't just leave her here, in the bad part of town, unconcious and vulnerable. She could be recognized and abducted or worse, he decided to take her home. Her apartment was about a half hour walk from where they were now. His kimera strength assured that Siobhan wouldn't strain him for the long trek across the city.  
  
All around him he could see red and green lights hung around trees and bushes. Liam's eyes widened as he realized that it was Christmas, he hadn't realized as he'd never celebrated it before. Through his parents memories he understood the concept but found himself unable to match the joy with which they had celebrated Christmas as children.  
  
He felt the hollow ache inside him intensify, finally understanding that he would never share a holiday with anybody, he would always be alone. When he died no one would know his name, he was a public eyesore, the part of humanity that Washington and the world in general tried to hide from the Taelons.  
  
After what semed to be an eternity of cold Liam finally reached Siobhan's apartment complex, he debated whether or not he should just leave her on the sidewalk underneath the canopy but eventually realized that she would catch cold and he didn't want to be responsible for her being ill. It was a calculated risk, although his morals wouldn't allow him to leave her outside, going inside meant that his face would be caught on camera.  
  
He shrugged nonchalently and felt a familiar recklessness rise, it was at times like this that he realized he really was a child controlled only by his instincts and his impulses, no matter how irrational they were. 


	2. Inevitable Reunion

Different Part 2 By: I am Shinigami  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.'cept my Yamaha 230cc quadsport.^_^ Pairings: definitely NOT Renee/Liam! Not sure yet though.anyway sorry for the long delay and hope you guys like. Feel free to suggest any plotline/situation you desire.  
  
There he was, standing out side the expensively furnished lobby. The décor was a tasteful mélange of golden earth tones and rich black leather sofas, the walls adorned with renaissance-themed paintings. An embassy of sorts, where powerful or high-profile Taelon 'associates' stayed for the duration of their missions or situations that required personal expertise.  
  
He looked at the woman he held in his arms, his mother, the one that had named him Liam. Liam had never thought to see her again; after all he had nothing and no one, nothing to give or to love. He was worthless, one of the few that could avoid the revolution of the Taelons, only because his survival depended on it. The young.man.half-breed.Kimera had tried to kill himself so many times.  
  
Just to make the pain end, the suspense and intense fear that he couldn't control. He was alienated by everything he was and every new ability he discovered proved that. His advanced healing was proof of that.he had found a sharp switch blade, left behind after by a junkie that had OD'ed hours earlier. It never worked, his wounds and cuts always healed so quickly and all he was left with were faint scars that crisscrossed his body and gaping wounds in his mind.  
  
The adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, unnaturally loud in the uncommon stillness of the busy city. It seemed that everything slowed as he walked forward, inwardly he both cursed and celebrated his recklessness, reveling in the life that flowed through his blood, mixed and tainted. This was why he risked everything so often, just for this feeling, these unique moments during which he didn't regret life.  
  
This fearlessness was both his strength and his weakness; Liam realized that one day the Taelons would catch him, it was inevitable because this was their world. But now he shared a faint semblance of the exultation that Ha'gel had felt walking through the shadowed star planes of J'evarr, that Sandoval had felt when he first opened the doors to FBI headquarters and what Siobhan had felt after rescuing her first orphan from a bombed-out embassy.  
  
The moments that brought memories of his parents were what he lived for and later what he tried to forget. He thrived on their remembered joy but later; all alone wrapped in rags and starving he could no longer find solace. Instead he felt their thoughts like knives and burning torches. Liam tried to ride out his misery but always ended up cutting himself or slashing his wrists, in the end in a Kimera trance he would hear soothing whispers of mundane thoughts. Not human, he assumed they were taelon in origin but it was difficult to compare the gentle thoughts of these beings with the slaughter if the Kimera race.  
  
Liam was brought back to reality by the startled gasp of the doorman as he recognized the bundle wrapped in the dark rags. "Ms. Beckett! What have you done to her you bastard?! How dare you." His tirade was cut short by the sound of an energy rifle being fired; Liam was barely able to get out the way. He pulled himself into a defensive crouch behind a black leather sofa at the far corner of the room, to the left of the doorman.  
  
Sandoval stared uncomprehending at the empty space where the young man had been standing just moments before. No human could have dodged that blast, never mind the chances of doing so while carrying another person. He was going to have to contact the Mothership for Volunteer reinforcement. He didn't understand what was going on, he had rushed here when Agent Beckett's emergency signal had gone off, not understanding the situation they were about to face.  
  
Liam instinctively realized the danger he was now facing, Sandoval had called for reinforcement, he didn't want to fight if there was a chance either of his parents would get hurt. Slowly he stood up and faced his Father, the man he would never get to acknowledge, it was now time to face his worst fear. His uncertainty and fear showed plainly on his handsome face and Sandoval was forced to reassess the man.no boy's age.  
  
Liam began to talk, his voice hoarse but melodic, "O'tuq ha'gel hearr." He stopped as he realized he wasn't speaking English and tried again, "Na'shiee.gomen nasai..s'il te plait.Gtayy uirr." Liam stopped and ran a shaky hand through his hair, uncertain of what languages he was speaking, to him they all sounded the same but his Father was looking confused and increasingly wary.  
  
Sandoval was now very confused; the teenage (?) seemed to be speaking several languages simultaneously without realizing the difference. What was scary though, was the fact that three of the languages seemed to closely resemble Euonia. This was much more complicated than he had originally thought, he signaled to the doorman that it was time for him to leave, and watched with vague amusement as the man started running away without a second thought or backwards glance.  
  
Liam had to try again; he didn't want anyone to get hurt, not because of him anyway. He now realized that it wasn't safe to consider them his mother and father his parents anymore. He smiled grimly, it was better that they not be aware of him but where fate beckoned he would follow. It was time to give it up, to be revealed to the Taelons and whatever torture they had in store for him, after all he was a hated enemy, the last of the Kimera.  
  
He held his hands in the air, the traditional gesture of surrender and cautiously walked towards F.Sandoval. His clear blue eyes were glossed over and he was trying desperately not to cry, now wasn't the time, there was never time to be weak.  
  
Sandoval watched in amazement as Beckett was gently placed on the floor; the youth then held up his hands and walked over to where he stood, frozen. Suddenly the door burst open and in came a squad of volunteers, he held up his hand and pointed to the unconscious Agent on the floor. As they glanced at the young man that stood in front of him Sandoval shook his head. It was obvious that their prisoner wasn't going to cause any trouble but it was imperative that he get this oddity to the Mothership. 


End file.
